


Rainy Days

by Hadrianus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Seriously I have cavaties, Standing in the Rsin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so cute, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrianus/pseuds/Hadrianus
Summary: The fluffiest fluff I have ever written in my whole writing career.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [saltnhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo/pseuds/saltnhalo)
> 
> "You're soaked."

"You're soaked."

Castiel looked at Dean over his shoulder. He was leaning against the door jam of their cabin, holding a cup of coffee. 

"Join me." he replied with a smile. Dean rolled his eyes fondly and said, "I've told you many times before; I'm not gonna stand in the rain with you Cas, especially not early in the morning."

Cas mock pouted and walked up the porch stairs, stopping in front of Dean. "I know. I'll never stop asking though,"

Dean eyed him warily as he approached for a minute, before turning his attention to his coffee. Seeing his opportunity, Castiel closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly. 

"Cas! You're gonna get me wet!" Dean protested, squirming. "That's the idea." Cas replied, grinning roguishly. Dean squirmed some more, before giving up. 

"You're the worst." he grumbled, pouting. Cas kissed the corner of his mouth as he chuckled softly. "You love me."

"Don't know why."

"Because I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition?" Cas asked cheekily. 

"Real cute Cas."

"Aww, don't be like that," Castiel pressed gentle kisses all over Dean's face. 

Dean tried to to stay annoyed, but his boyfriend's stupidly soft angel kisses made him start to smile. He forced himself to frown, but it slipped as soon as Cas kissed him on the lips. 

"Damnit," he said, and kissed his boyfriend back.


End file.
